PUBLIC CONFESSION
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Akhirnya, Donghae mengumumkannya pada seluruh dunia. Dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Bahkan mungkin terlalu jelas. [Oneshoot]


**PUBLIC CONFESSION**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **When we fight without even knowing the reason why, as the season's change, My love stays the same...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sedang apa?"

Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, mengusik ketenangan Donghae. Ia buru-buru menutup buku hariannya, lalu menimpanya dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di meja. Sebelum menulis di buku hariannya, Donghae sedang menulis konsep _Thanks to_ untuk di album terbaru Super Junior nanti. Meski menganggap Ryeowook seperti adiknya sendiri, ia tetap tidak nyaman membiarkan Ryeowook melihat buku hariannya. Selain mulutnya bocor, dia juga suka sekali meledek. Apa jadinya kalau dia tahu isi buku hariannya? Seluruh dunia akan tahu, seluruh dunia akan mentertawakannya. Memalukan.

"Menulis _Thanks to_. Aku ingin memastikan tidak ada satu nama pun yang terlewat."

" _Thanks to_?"

"Hm."

"Kudengar, untuk di album ini kita tidak akan menulisnya. Aku tidak tahu sudah pasti apa belum, tapi katanya kita akan merekam suara kita dan saling memberi pesan suara untuk member."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sudah dapat Ryeowook duga. Itu sebabnya, ia membawa air mineral sebelum bicara pada Donghae. Bicara padanya, sama dengan bernyanyi selama berjam-jam. Melelahkan.

"Kau memberi pesan suara pada salah satu dari kita. Misalnya, kau pada Hyukjae _Hyung_."

"Pesan seperti apa?"

Ryeowook meneguk air mineralnya dengan wajah masam. Lihat? Menjelaskan sesuatu pada Donghae harus sedetail mungkin atau dia akan terus bertanya sampai dirinya mengerti. Saat dia mengerti, orang menjelaskan mungkin sudah tewas duluan. Donghae memang tak lain jelmaan dari bocah lima tahun.

"Terserah! Entah itu ucapan selamat, sanjungan, keluhan, makian, omelan, atau pernyataan cinta sekalipun, terserah! Intinya kau memberi pesan suara."

"Apa itu akan ada di dalam CD?"

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_! Tentu saja!"

"Jadi, semua orang akan mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Seluruh dunia akan tahu apa yang akan kita sampaikan?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, malas. Ia meneguk air mineralnya sampai habis sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lebih baik ia melakukan _phone sex_ dengan Yesung dari pada harus bicara panjang lebar pada Donghae. Yang benar saja! Tekanan darahnya bisa naik kalau terus meladeni Donghae. Heran, kenapa Eunhyuk bisa tahan bicara pada Donghae?

"Ah, pesan suara?"

Setelah Ryeowook pergi, Donghae mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas. Sesuatu yang akan ia ucapkan pada orang terkasihnya. Semua orang dan bahkan seluruh dunia akan mendengar pesan itu, jadi Donghae harus membuatnya semanis dan seromantis mungkin.

Manis?

Romantis?

Bicara dengan benar saja Donghae belum mampu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?"

Ada banyak kata-kata manis yang berputar-putar di kepala Donghae, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyusun semua kata-kata manis itu agar menjadi seuntai kalimat romantis.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

Setelah duduk selama hampir tigapuluh menit, akhirnya Donghae menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar Ryeowook dan meminta bantuan padanya. Biasanya, Ryeowook mudah membuat kalimat manis.

"Ryeowook?"

"Mau apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja."

Donghae melangkah masuk, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ryeowook. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Ryeowook yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya. Saat bicara, Donghae tidak suka dipunggungi.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hyukjae, tapi tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis, menyentuh, dan manis. Kau bisa membantuku menyusun kalimat seperti itu?"

Tanpa di beritahu dua kali, Ryeowook sudah paham apa maksud Donghae. Dia ingin menyatakan cinta rupanya.

"Kau ingin menyatakan cinta pada Hyukjae _Hyung_ dan membiarkan semua orang tahu?"

Donghae mengangguk lucu, matanya berbinar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum terbaik. Sudah saatnya semua orang tahu, bahwa ia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Eunhyuk-nya. Eunhyuk yang hanya miliknya seorang.

"Dia akan pergi ke _camp_ militer sebelum aku. Jadi, aku ingin memberinya sesuatu yang berkesan sebelum dia pergi."

"Jangan menjadi orang lain, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sejujurnya. Tidak perlu kalimat manis atau romantis, cukup dengan berkata jujur dan tulus, maka Hyukjae _Hyung_ akan tersentuh."

 _Menjadi diri sendiri, jujur, dan tulus..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Seperti biasa, Donghae akan menunggu Eunhyuk di lantai 11. Ia akan dengan santainya masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang televisi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun. Tentu saja tatapan membunuh, karena Kyuhyun baru saja keluar kamar mandi tanpa busana dan tiba-tiba melihat sosok Donghae yang duduk di sofa dengan toples camilan yang khusus ia sediakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Manusia aneh datang lagi."

Cibiran Kyuhyun bagai angin lalu di telinga Donghae, ia bahkan tidak terusik dengan tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun yang melenggang kesana kemari. Tidak enak di pandang, masih bagus tubuh putih mulus Eunhyuk. Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Donghae, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau tidur di sini malam ini."

"Tidur? Kau bukan mau tidur di sini! Kau mau meniduri Hyukjae _Hyung_ di sini!"

"Kau memang pintar."

Tanpa mau banyak bicara lagi dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan mengemasi beberapa pakaiannya. Beberapa pakaian karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak akan puas melakukannya satu kali. Mereka akan terus melakukannya sampai salah satu dari mereka pingsan. Apa lagi, Eunhyuk akan berangkat menjalani wajib militer sebentar lagi, tentu saja Donghae tidak mau kehilangan momen. Dulu juga ia begitu, saat—ah, sudah lah jangan di bahas.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku belum mengusirmu."

"Dasar pendek sialan! Aku mau menculik suami orang, lalu menggagahinya. Kenapa?"

"Bahasamu vulgar sekali."

"Memangnya kau tidak? Pendek mesum sialan!"

"Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Secara teknis, ya. Tapi secara mental, kau jauh, jauh, jauh lebih muda dariku!"

Donghae mengendikan bahunya, mau di kata apa lagi? Donghae memang tidak pernah menang dalam urusan adu argumen. Akhirnya, ia memasukan beberapa potong keripik ke dalam mulutnya sambil menatap wajah garang Kyuhyun. Meledeknya.

"Melelahkan bicara padamu. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi ingat, bersihkan lagi semuanya dan jangan meninggalkan bau-bau aneh!"

"Hm."

"Katakan dengan benar!"

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus."

Kyuhyun mengambil ranselnya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendirian. Kesal sekali, waktu liburnya yang jarang-jarang ini di ganggu oleh Donghae. Sekarang, haruskah ia ke rumah orangtuanya? Atau menelepon kekasihnya? Sebaiknya, Kyuhyun pulang saja ke rumah menengok kedua orangtuanya.

"Dia memang pengertian."

Donghae tersenyum puas setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu duduk manis dan menunggu Eunhyuk pulang.

"Aku pulang."

Nah, akhirnya Eunhyuk pulang juga. Donghae berlari ke pintu depan lalu merentangkan tangannya menyambut kedatangan Eunhyuk.

"Mau apa?"

" _Hug me_."

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan, ia memeluk Donghae asal sebelum melepas sepatunya, lalu melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Tidak suka melihatku?"

"Suka."

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Lelah."

Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Biasanya, di saat seperti ini Eunhyuk hanya butuh di peluk. Tidak perlu di tanya macam-macam, jika sudah tenang dia akan menceritakan semuanya.

"Mau apa?"

Pelukan mereka terlepas dan Donghae tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam. Eunhyuk belum bisa mencerna situasinya sekarang, ia hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan bingung. Belum di jawab pertanyaannya, Donghae sudah mendekatkan bibirnya dan meraup bibir plum Eunhyuk dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Eunhyuk tidak menolak, ia justru membalas pagutan Donghae dan menarik tengkuknya agar pagutan mereka semakin dalam. Bahkan, Eunhyuk dengan sengaja menyenggol selangkangan Donghae dengan lututnya untuk menggoda kekasihnya itu. Dalam keadaan lelah, Donghae akan menjadi suntikan energinya. Dan itu menyenangkan!

"Nakal!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata romantis untuk pesan suara nanti, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika tidak melihat wajahmu."

"Meski melihat wajahku, kau tetap tidak bisa berkata-kata romantis dengan benar."

"Setidaknya, harus di coba."

Donghae yang keras kepala memang selalu menarik perhatian Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum sambil melepas kemejanya, lalu duduk dipangkuan Donghae dengan seduktif.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan."

Bibir mereka kembali berpagutan dengan liar, gerakan mereka terburu-buru, saling meraba dan melepaskan pakaian masing-masing hingga akhirnya mereka berdua telanjang di ruang televisi yang kosong itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin sesuatu yang lembut."

"Kau ingin aku kasar?"

"Itu lebih baik!"

 _Call_! Eunhyuk yang meminta dikasari selalu lebih menantang dan _sexy_. Donghae menyeringai, ia menyeret Eunhyuk ke kamarnya lalu kembali menciumi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya sebelum masuk ke acara inti.

"Aku akan masuk dengan perlahan dan menyiksamu, sayang."

" _Do it_ , _sweetheart_."

Donghae benar-benar melakukannya, ia memasukan miliknya dengan perlahan, dan membuat Eunhyuk terlena. Membelainya dengan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Menikmatinya, huh?"

"Kau— _ah_ —tekan di sana lagi."

"Di sini? Kau mau aku menekan bagian ini? Seberapa keras?"

"Sekeras mungkin!"

"Menikmatinya, hm?"

" _Ngh_ —kau— _ah_! Kau banyak bicara."

Pinggul Donghae bergerak dengan cepat, sesekali ia menampar bokong Eunhyuk demi mendengar suara pekikan manja yang jarang Eunhyuk perdengarkan. Selain bergerak kasar dan cepat, posisi mereka juga selalu berubah-ubah, kamar yang tadinya tertata rapi, seketika menjadi berantakan. Mereka benar-benar melakukannya di setiap sudut. Mengotori semuanya. Lihat saja nanti, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar soal bau-bau aneh yang mereka tinggalkan di ruangan itu.

"Bisa istirahat sebentar? Pinggulku rasanya mau patah."

Setelah mencampai puncak yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Donghae mengangguk setuju. Ia membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Mengecupi puncak kepala Eunhyuk dan bahu telanjangnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk berbalik agar bisa menatap wajah tampan Donghae. Wajah tampan dengan mata sendu yang terlihat kelelahan karena aktifitas mereka. Sepertinya, Eunhyuk lebih menyukai penampilan Donghae setelah bercinta. Selain suaranya menjadi berat, rambutnya yang berantakan membuatnya terlihat sangat _sexy_.

"Iphone?"

Alis Eunhyuk bertaut, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae menunjukan Iphonenya. Jangan bilang, layarnya pecah lagi! Bisa gawat kalau sampai rusak lagi.

"Dengar, ya."

Sampai akhirnya, Donghae menekan menu _record_ dan bicara dalam keadaan terekam. Ah, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu sambil di rekam rupanya.

"Eunhyuk, saat aku melihatmu pertama kali, aku masih duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu aku berpikir ingin melakukan duet denganmu, dan aku ingin berada di Super Junior bersamamu. Dari pada bilang 'aku menyukaimu', kurasa bilang 'aku mencintaimu' lebih tepat untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

Ponsel Donghae berhenti merekam ketika Donghae menekan tombol _stop_ , ia kemudian meletakan Iphonenya di bawah tempat tidur sebelum memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Yang tadi itu apa?"

"Rekaman yang baru saja kita rekam itu, akan aku kirimkan pada editor dan produser yang menangani album kita."

"Untuk apa?"

"Pesan suara untukmu yang akan di dengar oleh orang dari seluruh dunia. Kini semua orang akan tahu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Kau—"

"Itu pernyataan cintaku di depan publik untuk pertama kalinya."

Itu tidak begitu romantis, tapi Eunhyuk cukup tersentuh dengan kata-kata sederhana Donghae. Dia bahkan membiarkan semua orang tahu, bahwa dia hanya mencintai Eunhyuk seorang.

"Kau membuatku tersentuh."

"Itu memang tujuanku."

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae. Sangat mencintaimu hingga rasanya sulit untuk bernafas jika kau tidak berada dalam jarak pandangku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga sulit rasanya untuk melepaskanmu pergi walau hanya sedetik."

Hati Eunhyuk berdebar. Demi Tuhan! Yang tadi itu sangat romantis. Sepertinya, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Donghae berkata-kata dengan kalimat semanis itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong—"

"Apa?"

"Suaramu, apa tidak akan mencurigakan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Suara khas orang bangun tidur. Ah, tidak, tidak! Lebih terdengar seperti orang yang baru selesai bercinta."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah mengirimkan rekamannya pada editor!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

 _How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you and longer, if I can..._

 _How long will I want you? As long as you want me to and longer by far..._

 _How long will I be with you? As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Oh, kau datang. Kenapa bawa ransel?"

"Aku di usir oleh Donghae _Hyung_!"

Ryeowook mengangguk paham, ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kenapa? Karena ia juga pernah mengalaminya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja makan yang sedang ia tata, Ryeowook terus bicara pada Kyuhyun yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya.

"Jadi, kau mau menginap di sini?"

"Hm. Aku akan tidur di kamar Donghae _Hyung_."

Sebenarnya, Ryeowook tidak keberatan jika Kyuhyun mau menginap. Tapi, tidak dengan hari ini. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Ada sesuatu yang akan Ryeowook lakukan bersama Yesung hari ini.

"Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah orangtuamu?"

"Ayah dan ibu sedang ada di rumah baru Ahra _Noona_. Jadi rumahku kosong, percuma datang kesana."

Kyuhyun melemparkan ranselnya kesembarang tempat, ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang seolah-olah akan meledak kapan saja.

"Oh. Hm, Kyu. Begini, sebenarnya—"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau mau mengusirku juga!"

"I—itu—bukan begitu, Kyu. Kau boleh ada di sini, asalkan kau tidak keberatan dengan kedatangan Jongwoon _Hyung_."

"Kau—"

"Pasang saja _Headset_ dan dengarkan lagu dengan volume yang kencang. Hm?"

"Dasar sialan!"

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Maaf kalau ada typo dan agak berantakan, ngetik dadakan hahah tiba2 muncul ide beginian wkwkwk**

 **Belum bisa ngepost Bad Boy's Trap...masih dalam proses heheh soalnya ada banyak yang harus dipikiran ^^ jadi mungkin agak lama ^^ maaf ya...**

 **Nah, sebagai gantinya, ini jadi selingan dulu yah..hiburannya kkkk**

 **Oke, segitu aja..doakan bisa cepet update BBT dan drabble, request atau oneshoot yang lain hehe sementara gak nerima request dulu soalnya ada banyak request yg belum sempet saya kerjain ^^ jadi antre dulu ya ^^**

 **Last, review please? ^^**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS !^^**

 **Oh, iya! Maaf lahir batin semua ! Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin... ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
